The Year Inbetween
by cullendoxdillon
Summary: Unfortunately for Belle, all is not regained from her past life. Flashbacks begin to hit her and she realizes her imprisonment isn't what it all seems. There's a year of memories missing between her departure from The Dark Castle and her capture.


Chapter 1

_ Trees blurring. Branches hitting the side of my face. That's all I could see. Darkness grew around me as I kept running through the woods. My black cloak was flapping behind me, the tight leather black pants stuck to me and the black corset was becoming too tight. She couldn't get me. She can't get me. Not when I'm a vulnerability to him._

_ I passed into a clearing and I stopped. Where was I? What am I wearing? My typical blue dress is missing. The green cloak I got from his castle is gone. Everything I once knew is gone. Tears streamed down my eyes as the woods around me grew dark. I have no idea where I am. My first thought is to call out his name. I only left his house mere days before, he would come. I'm not that far from the castle. The visit to the bar was only a day prior, wasn't it? He loves me, he will come. He has to. _

_"Rumpelstil-"_

_A hand clasped around my mouth as I stared into the eyes of my capture. _

_"He won't come for you anymore." her majesty said, as she dragged me off into her carriage._

I jolted out of my bed and looked around, I was still in my apartment. The small room gave me a little comfort, for I remembered I was no longer in the Enchanted Forest, and Regina cannot get to me anymore. The alarm clock numbers focused into the time 3:37 a.m. I groaned and got up to make myself some tea and grab a book, I knew I would no longer be sleeping that night. It's been the same dream every night since I became self-sufficient. The lost hours of sleep was starting to take a toll on me. The beginnings of black bags formed under my eyes, my skin lost some color. My body cannot take anymore sleep loss. I sat back down on my useless bed and began to lose myself in the tale of Dr. Frankenstein.

"You look like a ghost."

"Thanks Ruby."

"No seriously Belle, are you getting sick?"

The morning talks with Ruby was something I could always look forward to in the morning. Being one of my only friends in Storybrooke, Ruby's incessant worrying of my health was annoying yet calming. At least I had someone other than him to care about me.

"I've been having weird dreams lately that's all." I said sipping on my iced tea.

Granny's diner was booming with business this Sunday morning, and even in the current state of busy-ness the townspeople still left the two tables next to me clear.

"Belle, if you're worried about the town's opinion of you, don't let it bother you. One day they'll remember I turn into a canine once a month."

"Thanks Rube, but that's only half of my problems."

Ruby gave me an incredulous look and sat down across from me.

"Belle, please."

I sighed a bit and placed my iced tea to the side.

"I don't care about what everyone thinks Ruby. I love him and I always have and will love him. If no one else can fathom that idea then their opinion means nothing to me. You saw what he did when I was kidnapped. He's different with me."

I finished my speech and crossed my arms looking at Ruby. She was giving me a small, sad smile.

"How are things between you two then?"

Holding my breath, I looked at her in defeat.

"I have no idea."

She gave me another small smile and left the table.

"By the way, the iced teas are on the house." Ruby threw over her shoulder

It's good to have some friends.

After a week of owning the library, it's desolate look stood desolate. The boarded windows will have to stay until I can get someone much physically stronger and less clumsy then myself. The only noticeable difference was the accumulation of dust has dwindled, slightly. Although there was much work to be done, the library felt homely. I had all the time in the world to read and cherish all the novels around me.

My small talk with Ruby left me feeling uncertain, and there was no better way to forget about my troubles than working. Picking up a dirty rag, I began to clean the top shelf of the bookcase. Nothing could bother me.

_"Come on Belle you could do better than that." _

_The sweat dripped down the arch of my nose as I stepped back from the man in front of me._

_"We've been practicing for hours, I need a rest."_

_"Practice makes perfect dearie."_

_I glared at the man in front of me. The black leather boots and pants contrasting deeply with his white shirt. His skin glistening with sweat in the sunlight._

_"Don't call me that."_

_I leaped at him and began to thrust my arm and legs. An uppercut here, a leg kick there and my surprise attack still didn't give me the advantage. He grabbed my arms and flipped me over against a tree. His whole body angled against mine, his hard and contorted and mine soft. _

_"Good try dearie."_

"Belle!"

I snapped out of my revere and fell off the ladder. The wind was knocked out of me as I opened my eyes to my savior.

"Thanks David."

He let me down slowly, the concern etched in his face.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked, his fairytale book clutched in between his arms.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"It looked like you fainted. I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No please, David I'm fine. I need to work on the library today." I pleaded.

He looked around the room and gave me an incredulous look.

"Leaving work for a day probably won't change the state of this room."

"Then will you help me?"

"I'll only help if you go get checked out. You're pale as a ghost."

Ruby's earlier comment echoed in my head. I mentally sighed. Two comments within two hours is probably something to be concerned about.

"Okay. How about tomorrow you can help me take down the boards from the windows and I'll go to the doctor's now."

He mulled over my suggestion for a couple of seconds before he nodded in agreement.

"Alright, let's go."

He helped me lock up the library and walked me to his car. He opened the door for me. I stepped in-

"Is everything alright here?"

The Scottish brogue sent tingles through me as I turned around.

"I'm fine-"

"She fainted in the library. I'm taking her to the hospital."

I glared at David as he told Rumpelstiltskin my previous state.

"Why don't I take her to the hospital for you, I don't think the newly dubbed sheriff should be away from his work for too long."

His words were soft as he spoke, looking at me with concerned eyes. I gave him a smile, his presence already brightening up my already horrendous day.

"Belle and I have a deal."

I giggled at the way David worded our affair.

"Yes, unfortunately I won't have my windows un-boarded tomorrow unless I let him take me to the hospital."

My smile broadened as Rumpelstiltskin gave me a small smile in return.

"Deals aren't meant to be broken Mr. Gold, surely you understand that."

My added retort made him chuckle a bit and I couldn't help but broaden my smile.

"Take care of her sheriff."

Rumpelstiltskin walked away with his can supporting him and I couldn't help but smile at his retreat.

"Come on Belle."

David guided me into the car and as I sat down my smile never faltered. Rumpelstiltskin always had a way of brightening up my day.

"He really does love you, you know. It's true love!"

I smiled at Henry's comment.

"I know."

The ignition purred and David drove off towards the direction of the hospital. Replaying our encounter in my head I couldn't help but smile. Everything was going to be fine between us. However, doubt began to creep in my head as my "fainting" came back to me.

Whatever flashback or dream or something played in mind, the man who called me "dearie" was certainly not Rumpelstiltskin.

author's note~  
Hey guys! So I really hope you guys will like this story. I absolutely LOVE the couple on the show and this has been bouncing around in my head for the past couple of weeks. I will try to update every weekend with a chapter. And reviews would be amazing! If people don't understand what's going on they can always ask!

_cullendoxdillon _


End file.
